Lost Star
by keroro.r.kero
Summary: Cinta dan cita. Kadang keduanya tak bisa berjalan seiringan. Kadang kau harus memilih satu dari mereka. Begitulah yang dialami Siwon dan Kibum. Cinta mereka dipertaruhkan. Namun jika memang sejati, rasa itu tak akan mati kan? Siwon - Kibum (SiBum)/ GS/ Oneshot.


**Lost Star**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Siwon - Kibum**

 **GS/oneshot**

 **typo(s)**

 **note : ini bukan songfict. saya suka judul lagunya (Adam Levine) dan saya pikir cocok untuk fict abal saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Braaak

Siwon membuka pintu kamar itu dengan 'sedikit' kasar. Namun hal itu sama sekali tak membuat seseorang di dalam sana terkejut.

"Kau akan pergi? Kau benar – benar akan meninggalkanku?"

Kibum – seseorang itu – tidak menjawab. Wanita salju itu masih tetap pada kegiatannya melipat pakaiannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper besar. Dia sudah tahu kekasihnya akan seperti ini ketika mendengar berita itu. Berita tentang Kibum yang berhenti dari agensi yang menaungi mereka.

Siwon dan Kibum adalah selebriti di bawah naungan management yang sama. Siwon adalah salah satu personil boygroup Super Junior sedangkan Kibum adalah seorang aktris yang sedang melejit akhir – akhir ini. Namun tak banyak yang tahu jika mereka telah menjalin kasih sejak lima tahun lalu. Hanya member Super Junior dan masing – masing manager saja yang tahu hubungan mereka. Menyembunyikan hubungan asmara seperti ini sudah lumrah di kalangan selebriti seperti mereka.

Pagi tadi ketika Siwon akan pergi ke ruang latihan, dia mendengar bahwa Kibum memutuskan keluar dari agensi yang telah membesarkan namanya. Tidak bisa dikatakan keluar juga, dia hanya tidak memperpanjang kontraknya saja. Tidak seperti kasus yang sudah pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Siwon membatalkan niatnya untuk latihan dan bergegas pergi dari gedung itu menuju apartemen kekasihnya, meminta penjelasan. Namja itu tak bisa menutupi kegusarannya. Beberapa hari ini Kibum tak bisa dihubungi juga tak bisa ditemui, seperti sedang menghindarinya. Dan di sinilah Siwon berada, di kamar sang kekasih. Dia bisa melihat wanita tercintanya sedang mengepak pakaiannya.

"Bukankah kita sudah berjanji untuk bersama? Kita akan melewati semua bersama, kau ingat?"

Wanita itu masih betah diam, melanjutkan kembali melipat baju terakhirnya.

"Jangan diam saja! Katakan sesuatu, Kim Kibum!"

Sreeett

Selesai. Kibum hanya tinggal menarik kopernya jika Siwon tidak ada di sana dan memaksanya bicara. Bersamaan dengan itu juga emosi Siwon ada pada batasnya.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menepati janji itu, Siwon-ah. Aku tidak bisa."

"Wae? Apa kau lelah menyembunyikan hubungan kita? Aku akan mengatakan pada semua orang tentang kita."

"Jangan gila, Choi Siwon! Kau akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku peduli."

Mereka terengah, saling meluapkan emosi masing – masing. Saling menatap manik satu sama lain. Siwon menghampiri Kibum dan membawanya dalam pelukkan. Dia sadar, emosi hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan.

"Kau tahu betul kenapa aku tidak memperpanjang kontrakku. Aku sudah tidak tahan berada di sana."

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa kau harus pergi begitu jauh? Kau bisa dengan mudah mendapat kontrak dengan agensi lain. Tak perlu terbang jauh ke Amerika."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu, ya."

"Eum. manager noona memberitahuku. Kenapa tak mengatakan ini padaku? Kenapa kau sembunyikan?"

"Maafkan aku karna tak jujur padamu."

Kibum melepas pelukkan Siwon lalu menatap sepasang manik tajam milik kekasihnya dengan penuh sesal. Wanita itu membimbing Siwon duduk di tepi ranjang king sizenya. Tangan mereka tertaut begitu erat.

"Sebenarnya tawar itu sudah lama. Sejak mereka mengirimku belajar di sana. Kau tahu kan, mereka tertarik dengan bakatku dan yakin aku akan semakin berkembang di sana. Lalu tawaran itu datang. Mereka bilang aku bisa menerimanya ketika kontrakku sudah habis. Lalu ketika aku kembali, aku bertemu denganmu. Kaulah alasanku untuk tetap bertahan di sana."

"Kalau begitu bisakah sekali lagi kau jadikan aku sebagai alasanmu untuk tinggal?"

"Mian, Siwon-ah, aku tak bisa. Karna kali ini kaulah alasanku pergi."

"Ne?"

Siwon tak mengerti kenapa kali ini dialah alasan Kibum untuk pergi. Bukankah dia alasan Kibum untuk tetap tinggal?

"Sajangnim sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita, Siwon-ah. Dia ingin kita tidak melanjutkan hubungan kita."

"Apa?! Dia tidak berhak mengatur urusan pribadi kita, Kibumie. Aku akan tetap membeberkan hubungan kita pada publik."

"Kau tak bisa, Siwonie. Dia tak akan tinggal diam. Dia tak akan membiarkan karirmu hancur. Dengarkan aku, mereka terlebih para penggemarmu pasti tak akan suka jika oppa kesayangan mereka menjalin hubungan asmara dengan aktris penuh skandal seperti diriku."

"Cih. Kalau begitu dia juga harus berpikir siapa yang telah membuatmu menjadi aktris penuh skandal."

Meskipun sama – sama seorang selebriti namun publik memiliki penilaian yang berbeda untuk mereka. Jika publik menilai Siwon adalah sosok sempurna dengan kepribadian yang baik, maka beda dengan Kibum. Mereka mengakui bakat acting Kibum yang memukau, hanya saja bakat itu harus rela bersanding dengan skandal yang menimpa dirinya. Sebenarnya Kibum hanya korban settingan yang management buat untuk menutupi skandal lain yang dibuat rekan seagensinya. Hingga predikat aktris penuh skandal melekat padanya. Hal seperti itu juga sudah sangat wajar di kalangan mereka.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan mengatakan apapun tentang kita pada publik. Tak apa jika kau tetap ingin ke Amerika. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Tidak, Siwonie. Aku tak ingin kau menungguku. Aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh. Jadi sebaiknya kita akhiri saja."

"Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan ini setelah apa yang kita lalui bersama. Huh. Apa kau tak percaya padaku? Aku akan benar – benar menjaga hatiku untukmu."

"Tidak seperti itu, Siwonie. Aku sudah bertekat akan melepas semua yang ada di sini ketika aku menerima kontrak di Amerika. Aku ingin ketika aku pergi nanti aku hanya membawa diriku dan bakatku saja. Maaf."

"Cih. Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini, Kim Kibum?! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu dan karirmu saja. Tak pernah ada aku, iya kan?"

"Terserah. Jika kau berpikir aku seperti itu, terserah. Jika dengan begitu kau bisa melepasku pergi, tak masalah. Bukankah hidup adalah pilihan? Kau yang mengatakannya padaku. Kau juga yang mengatakan kita harus mengejar mimpi kita. Maka aku memilih mengejar mimpiku. Kau pun juga punya mimpi yang ingin kau kejar, kan? Kalau begitu lepaskan aku dan kita kejar mimpi kita masing – masing."

Suasana kamar itu kembali tegang. Mereka kembali didominasi oleh emosi.

Siwon tak berniat membalas ucapan Kibum. Sadar namja di hadapannya tak akan bicara lagi, Kibum menghampiri kopernya dan mulai menyeret benda kotak beroda itu keluar kamar.

"Kau tidak pernah benar – benar mencintaiku kan. Kibumie?"

Selangkah lagi maka Kibum akan keluar dari kamarnya jika Siwon tidak kembali bersuara.

Kibum berhenti. Merasa tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Siwon. Namja Choi itu harus tahu jika perasaannya selama ini bukanlah main – main.

Kibum melepaskan pegangannya pada kopernya, melangkah cepat ke arah Siwon. Entah bagaimana wanita itu sudah menempelkan bibir ranumnya pada bibir joker milik Siwon. Ciuman itu tanpa nafsu. Kibum hanya ingin menyampaikan perasaannya. Siwon salah besar jika menganggap Kibum tak pernah mencintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Jangan ragukan itu. Tapi maafkan aku karna harus pergi. Saranghae."

Satu kecupan terakhir dan Kibum benar – benar pergi.

.

.

.

Ting tong

Siwon masih berada di kamar Kibum ketika seseorang menekan bel apartemen tersebut. Pikiran namja itu masih ada pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Tiga kali bel itu berbunyi hingga menyadarkan Siwon keberadaan tamu di luar sana. Dengan malas Siwon membuka pintu. Walaupun sedikit, namun Siwon berharap seseorang itu adalah Kibum.

Ceklek

"Selamat siang. Maaf, apa benar ini tempat tinggal nona Kim Kibum?"

Bukan Kibum. Melainkan namja yang Siwon yakin berprofesi sebagai seorang kurir. Sempat merasa bodoh karena mengira Kibum akan kembali. Jika memang Kibum kembali, bukankah yeoja itu tak perlu menekan bel?

"Ne. ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya mengantarkan pesanan untuk nona Kim. Silakan tanda tangan, tuan."

Siwon menandatangani tanda terima itu dan menerima kotak yang cukup besar. Tak butuh waktu lama kurir itu meninggalkan apartemen Kibum.

Siwon membuka kotak itu. Ada kue ulang tahun lucu dengan gambar snow white juga lilin dengan bentuk angka "2" dan "8". Ada sebuah kartu ucapan yang menyertai kue itu.

' _Selamat ulang tahun, Snow White ku. Aku mencintaimu. CSW.'_

Siwon ingat. Itu adalah kue ulang tahun yang dia pesan dengan bantuan manager hyung kemarin. Dia sengaja memilih snow white untuk menggambarkan pujaan hatinya yang cantik bak putri salju, juga untuk menyamarkan identitas Kibum sebagai si penerima.

Namja tampan itu sungguh tak mengira jika kue yang sengaja dia pesan dan kirim untuk kekasihnya akan kembali padanya. Harusnya Kibumlah yang menerima kue itu dan malam ini mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun yeoja salju itu, berdua saja.

"AAARRRGGHHH"

Emosi Siwon meluap. Kue cantik itu dilempar hingga hancur. Pertahanannya runtuh dan dia membiarkan air mata meleleh begitu saja.

.

.

.

 _Ini tak mudah untukku. Aku meninggalkan separuh jiwaku begitu saja. Aku sadar mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan menyesali keputusanku meninggalkannya. Namun aku tetap harus pergi. Bukan hanya demi mimpiku, tapi juga mimpinya. Aku tahu dia juga punya mimpi yang masih ingin dia kejar. Seperti aku yang ingin mencoba peruntungan di negeri Paman Sam, dia pun ingin terus berkarir bersama group yang sudah membesarkan namanya. Aku kenal bagaimana dia. Dia tak akan bisa terus bungkam tentang hubungan kami. Walau apapun dia pasti akan mengungkap hubungan asmara kami. Dan jika itu terjadi, tak akan baik untuk kelangsungan karirnya. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku tahu bagaimana pengorbanannya untuk apa yang telah dia capai sampai saat ini. Jika setelah ini dia menganggap aku jahat, tak masalah. Aku mengambil keputusan berat ini untuk kebaikannya juga. Aku sadar tak semua kisah berakhir bahagia, begitu juga dengan kisah kami. Tapi aku selalu berharap, suatu hari nanti kami akan menemukan kisah bahagia kami masing – masing._

\- _Kim Kibum_

.

.

.

 **Lima tahun kemudian**

Hari ini Siwon tak ada jadwal kegiatan. Dia lebih memilih pulang ke rumahnya dari pada berada di dorm sendirian. Setelah hampir sebulan menjalani syuting, kini saatnya Siwon mendapatkan waktu bebasnya.

Namja itu duduk di ruang tengah setelah selesai mengayuh sepedanya di sekitar komplek rumahnya. Sembari berisitirahat Siwon menyalakan televisi pintar di depannya. Mencoba mencari tahu apa – apa saja yang terjadi belakangan ini baik di dalam maupun di luar negeri. Lalu channel berpindah pada acara talk show.

 _"Menjadi seorang aktris Amerika bukankah itu hebat. Rahasia apa yang membuat anda menjadi sukses seperti ini?"_

 _"Tak ada rahasia. Hanya berdoa dan berusaha keras."_

Siwon yang sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya seketika menatap sosok di depannya. Dia masih sangat hapal suara itu juga motto hidup yang baru dia dengar. Hanya sosok itu yang dia kenal yang akan selalu menjawab 'berdoa dan berusaha keras' jika ditanyai tentang rahasia suksesnya. Sosok yang ada dalam layar kaca itu, sosok yang pergi membawa serta hatinya. Wanita tercintanya – setelah ibu dan adiknya.

"Kibumie"

 _"Setiap orang pasti akan dan pernah berada di fase kegagalan, begitu juga denganku. Namun jika aku gagal dan menyerah maka apa yang telah aku korbankan akan sia – sia. Tak hanya aku, tapi juga pengorbanan seseorang akan menjadi sia – sia jika aku menyerah. Aku tak ingin dia kecewa karna aku menyerah dengan kegagalanku."_

 _"Wah.. Kibum-ssi pasti sangat mencintai orang itu."_

 _"Ne. saya memang sangat mencintainya. Dan akan seperti itu selamanya."_

Kibum mengatakannya sambil menatap kamera, begitu juga dengan Siwon yang tak melepaskan tatapannya dari layar kaca. Mereka seolah saling menyelami manik masing – masing, mengungkapkan perasaan mereka lewat tatapan penuh kasih.

"Nadi saranghae, Kibumie. Yeongwonhi."

.

.

.

 **END**

 **ini oneshot ya pemirsah..semoga tidak ada yang minta sequel.**

 **ga tau kenap tiba - tiba saya pengen buat cerita abal kaya gini. ini semua karna...yach temen2 tau sendirilah yang blakangan baru terjadi. huhf. ya sakit ya sedih..ya gimana lagi..itu keputusan uri oppa.**

 **pas saya ngetik ini, saya dengerin lost stars berkali kali sampai rasanya judul lagu nya cocok buat fict ini..tapi critanya ga ada hubungannya sama isi lagunya hehee**

 **saya mau ngucapin makasi buat hyejinpark-ssi, makasi buat masukan saran juga semangatnya. juga temen2 yang masih nungguin OPM, makasi dan maaf uda buat kalian nunggu lama. saya akan segera usahakan.**

 **sekian. saya masih mau tampung review temen2 di kotak review saya.**

 **thankyuu ^^**


End file.
